Not so fantasy
by HuGaBblesEaL
Summary: malon is invited to a party, which all attenders ,ust be apart of a play. Hero of time. it will seem the princess might not be the one ending up with the hero. Malink AU


_A/N: Yeah soo… I always luved malink but never wrote any soooooooooo here ya go_

_A/N: Yeah soo… I always luved malink but never wrote any soooooooooo here ya go! I was Inspired to write this after I read Third Time Lucky by Sakume and it waz reely good and so I wanted to write a modern day malink too soo !yay!_

_DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own any of the Zelda games no brag just fact_

The girls were in the apartment they were sharing, all four of them cramped in the bathroom, getting themselves ready for work.

"Come on, Malon! It'll be fun!" Ruto tried reasoning with Malon, while combing through her blue hair. Which was oddly but stylishly cut at an angle. The front of her hair was long but as the cut went back, the shorter it got.

"Look, I don't intend to go to your cousin's party or anyone else's party today, okay?" Answered Malon brushing through her waist long golden-fiery red hair.

"Malon, I don't think you get the gravity of the situation. There's only a certain amount of people going. Not just anyone is going. It's like a costume party but all in one theme." Said Anju.

"Halloween passed last fall." Malon said flatly.

"… as I was saying, the **theme **is like some sort of medieval fantasy. There are all kinds of roles and costumes. The cool thing is there are no invitations. To make sure that you actually are one of the invited the clerks check your ears." Anju said, while fixing her shoulder length auburn hair.

"Your ears?" Malon said very surprised. The other girls giggled. "What are we gonna have tags or something?" And again the girls giggled.

"No silly!" Said Saria. Curling her short green hair. "Those who are invited will have elf ears!"

"Elf ears?" Malon concluded, although not impressed she had to admire the imagination of the party.

"PLEASE!" Begged the girls.

"Girls, look I …"

"Every one will be there!" Chirped Ruto.

"Who?"

"I'm going! Do you need anyone else?" Said Anju jokingly.

"Me…, Anju…, Saria…, Kafei…, Sheik…" Rambled Ruto. _(A/N: sheik is NOT Zelda, I repeat he is NOT Zelda. he's just sheik, and yes he's a guy)_

"Really, Sheik is even going?" Confused her cusin would go to such an event.

… silence fell over the girls…

"Uh-Yeah!" Chirped Saria.

"… okay… I guess I'll go then." Malon decided and walked out the bathroom.

"Ruto you airhead! Why did you have to off rambling? Shiek is not going!" Hissed Anju

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." Defended Ruto

"Way away!" Hissed Anju again.

"Look girls, it's not such a big deal." Saria commented as she whipped out her cell and dialled Sheik's number.

"_Yeah." _Said Sheik's voice, music could be heard beating in the background. _(A/N: not a squeaky voice, okay? Not nasal! And not super deep. just normal)_

"Hey, Sheik! It's Saria! There's this costume party tonight, at Ruto's cuz's, would you like to come with us?"

"_Uhh-well…"_

"Malon is going too, so it's not gonna be just a bunch of airheads!"

"… _fine if I have to…" _Came his exasperated sigh.

"Thanks just show up at our place at seven. We'll all go together."

That night

Ruto's cars pulled up in front of her cousin's mansion.

"Woaw. How rich is your cousin again Ruto?" Said Sheik as he gawked at the mansion. _(A/N: no way in heck am I describing it, use ur imagination k? good)_

"Too rich." Muttered Anju.

"No!" Retorted Ruto. "You can never be too rich."

After rolling their eyes at Ruto, everyone got out, and some clerk dude parked Ruto's car.

"Okay now see everyone. There are two rows of people. A row of girls and a row of guys. The clerk dude will take a look at you, and give you a card, which shows you which costume you wear. And after you put on your costume there will be a tag on it showing which character you are. Because there is supposed to be some sort a play thing." Explained Ruto.

"Sooooo… are the cards handed out at random?" Asked Saria.

"No the clerk will see which character will fit you best." Said Ruto

They all already had their elf ears on so they got in line. Sheik of course got in the line of guys.

Saria wad the first to get her card. It said '_Kokiri girl, Hero Of Time's best friend.' _A maid walked up to her and led her away. Anju got her card after, it said 'Cucco girl'. Another maid walked up to he and led her away.

"Ruto," Whispered Malon to Ruto "Where are the maids taking them?"

"The maids help them finds their costume and apply the makeup needed for the character."

Ruto got her card next. It said _'Zora Princess, self proclaimed fiancé of The Hero Of Time.' _

"Self proclaimed?!" Complained Ruto as a maid led her away.

Malon finally got her card. It said _'Lon Lon Ranch girl. Friend of the Hero of Time, Owner of the Hero of Time's horse.'_ A maid walked up to her and asked her to follow her. Malon followed her into the mansion. They turned down into a hallway where the costumes were displayed behind glass.

Malon saw several empty stalls, and she right away noticed one empty on which said above it '_Princess of Hyrule'_ She guess that it was probably the girl who organized all this that got that dress. Which, was Ruto's cousin.

When she saw her costume it mainly consisted of this. Brown clumpish boots. A purple skirt that reached all the way down her knees, a brown smock, and little swirly designs on both. A white blouse, and a yellow scarf, with the same sort of designs on it too. The costume, itself, did not look cheap, it looked quite authentic.

The maid got the costume and helped her to put it on right. The maid then put on some makeup that fit her character. A bit on eyeliner, which complemented her green eyes, blush that made her look like she had just ran. And a fake smudge of dirt on her cheek, hands, shin and boots.

After 5 minutes the maid whooshed Malon in the main hall to wait for … something.

Malon stood there, feeling very… comfortable.

She looked down at herself and felt… right. Some soft music was playing and a song began, it was called Until The Sky Falls Down On Me. Suddenly feeling giddy she saw that no one was around so she… danced. It was ballet style. She stood on her tippytoes and swirled. No words were being sung so she hummed along.

Unknown to her there was someone watching her.

_A/N: (lord of the rings song) tuh nuh nuuuuuuuuhhhh! Dun! Dun! Dun! tuh nuh nuuuuuuuuhhhh! Dun! Dun! Dun!! yay! so watcha you think of my story?_

_Good? No good? Hopeless? Why do I even try? Get a life?_

_Tell me! Reviews never lie! (what? The?)_

_I'm losing my mind. I'll leave before it gets any worse. _


End file.
